If I was your Vampire
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: After Po is bitten in battle, he is turned into a vampire, and the five must find the one responsible for Po's condition. Tigress also starts to show feelings for the Vampire Panda. This is NOT Twilight based. Rated T for Vampire violence, and blood.
1. Po bitten

Normal P.O.V.

Po, and the Furious Five were fighting a group of bandits that were robbing his father's noodle shop, Po was sure as heck winning. Po and Tigress sometimes, fought the same bandit together, they were having as much fun together. Until a Snow Leopard bandit that wore a big black cloak that covered up all of his body sneaked up behind Po, and tried to attack him, but Po slapped the Leopard in the face, but he retaliated, when Po was about to slap him again, the Leopard BIT HIS WRIST! Po screamed in pain, Tigress then came to his rescue, and threw a pan into the bandit's face. As soon as the bandit was out cold on the floor, Tigress took Po over to the corner and asked what happened.

"Po, what happened?"

"That stupid Leopard wearing the black cloak bit my wrist, look" Tigress then examined the wound to see a huge bite mark, and it was bleeding. Po then got up onto his feet and got ready to fight again, but he then picked up a delectable scent, he looked at his wrist to see that the scent came from his blood, he then licked the wound, and the blood tasted so sweet. Po then stopped licking his wound completely dry, and got back to the action. After a few hours, Po and the others were back at the palace infirmary, Tigress was wrapping his bite with bandages. Tigress then looked up at Po and spoke.

"Now, I know this may sound bad, but that bite is gonna stay on your wrist for the rest of your life"

"It's not a problem Tigress, battle scars make me even MORE awesome!"

"You are such a goofball Po. Po?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I noticed that you were licking your bite while it was still bleeding, and you were smiling like you were really enjoying it, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Tigress, I uh... needed it to stop bleeding, so I licked it so it would stop"

"Po, that's how most wounds get infected"

"Really?"

"Well...Lucky for you it's not infected. So leave it alone for the rest of the day, then you can take the bandages off tomorrow, you need to let the wound breathe" Po then left for the kitchen, and served up everybody's noodles. Po then sat down with his bowl in front of him, and sprinkled some garlic on it. Po then took a sip out of his soup and noticed that his taste buds were suddenly on fire, he then screamed and spat the garlic seasoned soup on the table, he then coughed a little bit, and rinsed his mouth by taking a sip from his glass of water. Crane, with an annoyed look on his face, spoke to Po in an annoyed tone.

"Po, what the heck is wrong with you? You spat out garlic noodles all over the table, now I'm gonna be the one to clean it up!" Viper was next to speak.

"Po, is something wrong?"

"No, why would anything be wrong?"

"Are you sick?"

"Now, why would you think I'm sick?"

"Well honey, your forehead feels incredibly cold" Viper had her tail on Po's forehead. Tigress got up from her seat, and reached into the medicine cabinet, and pulled out a thermometer. Tigress then put it in Po's mouth, and after a minute, she took the thermometer out, and looked at it, it was at 5 degrees Fahrenheit. Tigress then looked at Po and spoke.

"You don't look sick, but you're body temperature is extremely cold" Master Shifu then got up from his seat, and then spoke.

"Po, I would like you to go to bed early tonight"

"What? Why?"

"Tigress said it herself, your body temperature is low by a lot"

"That doesn't prove that I'm sick"

"Bed Po, now!" Po then lowered his head in humiliation and shame, and stopped when he was at the door.

"Before I go, I wanna make an announcement. My cousin Jesse just graduated College, and he's gonna be staying with us until renovations are done with his new house" they all nodded and said stuff like 'okay' and 'cool to me' Shifu then slammed him fist on the table, and yelled.

"NO MORE DISTRACTIONS PO! NOW GO TO BED, AND THAT IS AN ORDER!" Po then looked down again and went to bed as Shifu ordered him to. The others then turned to Shifu, Tigress, whom was the most worried asked Shifu.

"Master, do you know what's wrong with Po?"

"I'm not sure Tigress, I haven't even heard of this type of illness, or if it's deadly. But for all our sake, I hope that he's going to be okay" Crane then spoke up.

"Yeah, poor Po"

A/N: Okay, this story has been on my mind for a while now, and Jesse is my own OC, and he'll he in the next chapter. Just to let the all of you know, the vampires in this story, are not, and I mean NOT the kind that sparkle, these are the kind of vampires who get burnt in the sunlight, and can't see their reflections on the mirror. Please review, thanks.


	2. Side effects

Normal P.O.V.

The next morning everything was so quiet until the morning gong rang. The five ran out of their rooms and said 'Good morning master!' in unison, Shifu noticed that Po was the only one not awake. Shifu yelled.

"Po, Po! Wake up!" Shifu then saw a sleeping Po with dark circles under his eyes, and was sleeping during the morning. Shifu then tipped the bed over, causing Po to fall out. Shifu then was about to scold Po until he saw something different about him.

"Po, what happened to your eyes?"

"What about my eyes?"

"They're red"

"Don't worry master, I'll put some eye drops in before training"

"No, I mean it literally, your eye color has gone from Jade Green to Blood Red" Po then flinched at what Shifu said and looked into the mirror, only to see only Shifu's reflection but not his own. Shifu then noticed that Po was looking into the mirror, and saw only his reflection. Shifu then turned to Po.

"Why is it that I can't see your reflection Po?"

"I have no idea master, I swear" Shifu then noticed something else, he then slammed Po's body onto the floor, and lifted his upper and lower lips, to see that the appearance of his teeth were totally different.

"Po, what did you do to your teeth?"

"Master, what are you talking about"

"I mean that you have fangs on your teeth now" Po was startled to hear this, he could see them if only he could see his reflection right now in the mirror. Po then got up to see the five and someone else looking at him.

"Jesse!"

"Po!" he went up to Po and hugged him. Jesse was an Ocelot with brown fur, he had green eyes, and wore a black long sleeve shirt on, old worn out black jeans, and also his black running shoes were worn out. Po then backed away to see that Jesse was wearing a cross on his necklace. Po backed into the corner while still hissing. Po whimpered and spoke.

"Dude, Jesse, your necklace"

"What about it?"

"Please take it off"

"Why?"

"Never mind why, just take the stupid thing off!"

"Okay, okay, quit being a baby Po" Jesse then took off his necklace and put in in his pocket. Po then started to calm down and got up out of the corner, Shifu, who was getting really suspicious, asked Po if he was alright in a concerned tone of voice.

"Po, is something the matter?"

"No, why is anything the matter with me?" Po then noticed that he was feeling incredibly hot, it was almost like he was burning. Po then saw that the window was open, and exposed some sunlight on him. Po was running around in a circle screaming.

"Ow, ow, ow, hot, hot, hot, hot!" Po then shut the window and took in a sigh of relief. He then turned around to see the others, and Jesse looking at him like he was crazy. Tigress walked towards Po and placed her paw on Po's shoulder.

"Po, something is seriously wrong with you. Are you sure you're not sick?" Po only nodded, and walked towards the training hall. A few hours later in the training hall, the five and Po were all training at their hardest. Jesse was sitting on the floor watching them, after a while after Tigress was done, it was Po's turn.

"Alright Po, it's your turn to use the course now" Shifu said to Po. Shifu was still suspicious about what was going on with Po, but he decided to let it go until he could be sure that nothing was wrong with him. Po then nodded and took the bandages off of his wrist, revealing the bite mark that he got from yesterday, Jesse stared at the bite from where he was sitting. Po then jumped onto the course and went through it so fast that you couldn't even see what he was doing. Shifu, who was dumbfounded, spoke to Po.

"I have no idea how you got so fast Po, but you finished the course in five seconds, that's faster than your usual two minutes, congratulations" Po then smiled and shouted out something in victory.

"Oh, yeah! Dragon Warrior going totally fast on the training field baby!" Jesse scoffed a bit to show that he was not impressed. Tigress then got onto the course, and while she was on there she tripped and sent the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom flying toward master Shifu, Po then got in front of him, and stopped it just by using just his paw, and left a dent on the bowl. Everyone was surprised at what Po did, Shifu then spoke in wonder.

"Po, how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You stopped the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom from crushing me with just pushing it with your paw, and hid not break your own wrist in the process" Po just shrugged and lifted the bowl like it wasn't heavy at all, and placed it back to where it was before. Po then walked out of the room, leaving the five, Shifu, and Jesse shocked. Shifu then turned to Tigress.

"Tigress, you've seen Po get bitten by that bandit before right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"This all started after he was bitten right?"

"Yes, why? Do you think it has to do with Po's sickness and his newly found speed and strength?"

"I don't know Tigress, I don't know"Jesse then went out of the training room and into his dorm, and pulled out a book.

A/N: Cool right? Next chapter is when Jesse finds out what Po is, and tells it to everyone at dinner time. My favorite Vampire and Human couple are Lestat and Jesse from 'Queen of the Damned' Also check out my favorite video of them on , it's called 'Kiss the Girl- Lestat x Jesse' Please review, thanks.


	3. Vampire

Normal P.O.V.

Jesse just closed the book, he knew understood everything. Jesse then got out of his room and went to the dinner table to see Po, Shifu, and the five at the table together. Tigress was getting annoyed with Po, Po asked Tigress why she was being rude to him.

"Tigress, why are you being so rude to me?"

"Because you asked to lick my bleeding paper cut, I said no, but you licked it anyway! There's seriously something wrong with you Po!" Jesse interrupted.

"There is Tigress" They all turned to Jesse with confused looks on their faces. Crane asked Jesse what he meant.

"What are you implying here Jesse?"

"It all makes sense now, Po's speed, strength, his body being as cold as death itself, his eye color changing to red, hatred for garlic, loving the taste of blood, burns up like crazy in the sunlight, his reflection not being there in the mirror, hates crosses, the tiniest drop of blood makes him want it, not sleeping during the nighttime but only during the daytime, and the fangs on his teeth without even seeing a dentist to make them like that"

"Jesse, please spill the beans, you're starting to scare us" Mantis stated with his tiny body shivering. Jesse then went over to Po and spoke.

"I'm gonna whisper the answer to this into Po's ear, and he'll blurt it out in astonishment" Jesse then started to whisper into Po's ear. After a minute and a half, Jesse stopped whispering into Po's ear, and Po started doing what Jesse said he would...Blurt it out.

"You mean that Leopard with the cloak's bite turned me into a...VAMPIRE!"

"A VAMPIRE?" The five warriors and their master screamed in unison. Po then started to back away from the others with tears in his eyes. Tigress then got up out of her seat and spoke to Po with a concerned tone.

"Po...Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright Tigress, I'm a vampire, and I tried to take your blood. I'm a monster" Po said while still crying. Tigress was super concerned by this, she then paused at what Po had just said, he said he was a monster, a word she hadn't heard since her time in the orphanage. Tigress then hugged Po while stroking the back of his neck, and whispered something to him.

"Po, I know what a monster is, and you're not a monster. I don't care if you're a vampire or not, you're still part of this family" Po became so happy when he heard Tigress say this, she considered him one of them. Shifu then got up from his seat and spoke to Tigress.

"Tigress, please described the Leopard that turned Po into a vampire"

"He was a Snow Leopard, he had red eyes, like the ones that Po has right now, and he had fangs too"

"That was Qui-Gong, he is a vampire who tried to destroy the Valley long ago. But Oogway defeated him in battle, and warded him off with garlic. After a while, Oogway banished Qui-Gong to the Jungle of the Kai-Su (A/N: Chinese for Damned) and there he built his own army and destroyed villages all around China, calling himself the Prince of the Shadows, then he tried to destroy the Valley again, but Oogway then defeated him once again, and turned him to a marble statue, and placed into the Jungle's temple, never to cause havoc amongst China ever again. I don't understand who could have revived Qui-Gong out of his eternal slumber, but it's important that we get him to return Po to mortal" Po then got up and spoke.

"I'm going with you"

"No Po, in case you haven't noticed, you're a vampire now, and you can't go out into the sunlight. Tigress and Jesse will stay here to keep an eye on you, to help you control your blood-lust, and we'll go to the Jungle of the Kai-Su and capture him and have him return you to your former mortality" Shifu said as she pointed his flute at the Vamparized Dragon Warrior. Tigress then spoke up.

"Master Shifu, why do I have to stay?"

"Because Tigress, Po is scared because of his newly created nature. So you and Jesse will stay here and make sure Po's thirst for mortal blood doesn't go out of control" Tigress then bowed instead of arguing, since Tigress hated to see Po scared, even if he is a creature of the night. After Dinner was over, the others left to pack for the trip with full stomachs, Po however was sad since vampires don't eat mortal food, he rubbed his hungry stomach, hoping that he could eat something. Tigress then noticed this and stayed in the kitchen, and took out a knife and a glass, she then slit her arm, and let her blood flow into the glass. As soon as Tigress stopped bleeding, she gave the blood filled glass to Po, he looked to Tigress and spoke.

"You're giving me your blood willingly?"

"Vampire or not, you don't deserve to starve to death"

"Thanks Tigress" Po then drank up the blood, and put the glass in the sink. Tigress then had a thought, what if Shifu and the others don't find Qui-Gong, could Po be a vampire forever? She then sighed and could tell that it was going to be a long time before Po is returned to normal.

A/N: That was chapter 3, I did my best to think of a perfect villain that would be responsible for Po's vamparism. Let me know what your favorite Vampire movie (A/N: Not Twilight) in a review. Please review, thanks.


	4. failed attempt

Normal P.O.V.

Everybody left pretty early in the morning, so Tigress, Po, and Jesse slept in. Po was sleeping for a long time, he didn't want anything to wake him up, because a sleepy and grouchy vampire spells death to mortals and mortal blood lust. Jesse was the first to wake up, so he just made some tea and made some for Tigress. Jesse then walked into Tigress' room to see her half awake, he then sat down next to Tigress and handed her the tea.

"Thanks Jesse" Tigress thanked him as she got out of bed and threw the blankets on the floor. Tigress then looked to Jesse and spoke.

"I'm worried Jesse"

"About what?"

"About Po, he's a vampire and doesn't know how to control his thirst for blood. He's scared of himself and neither Shifu, the others, nor I know what to do"

"And..."

"And if he doesn't have any blood soon, he'll go on a destructive rampage and destroy everyone in the whole valley just for their blood"

"So, you're worried that Po won't be able to control his thirst?"

"Yeah"

"It's alright, that's why Shifu appointed this task to us. We're gonna teach Po how to not go crazy over blood"

"Thanks Jesse" They then heard loud grunting noise coming from Po's room, they then put their tea down and ran to his room. They opened the door only to see Po tossing and turning in his sleep, and the sun was shining through the curtains, he couldn't sleep all night since vampires can't sleep during the night. Po also was clutching his blankets tightly, and sounded super tired. Tigress spoke so that the sleeping vampire would wake up.

"Po, you need to wake up"

"No Tigress, vampires are nocturnal creatures so I'm not waking up until it's after 7:00" Tigress then sat on Po's bed and stroked his face.

"Po, today's your first day of vampire training. We're gonna teach you how to control your lust for blood"

"Why can't it be tomorrow? I'm still tired" Tigress then understood that the Vampire that used to be the Po she once knew was still way too sleepy, she needed to get something to wake him up. Jesse then took out his iPod and headphones, he put them on Po's ears and cranked the volume up to max, Po then woke up to hear Jesse's screaming death metal music.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE? YOUR BLOOD IS MINE!" Po then took the headphones off feeling completely awake. Po then opened up his dreary red eyes, gave Tigress and Jesse a look of annoyance and left to the kitchen.

A few hours later, Jesse gave Po a bag with blood in it, the label read "O+" Po looked at Jesse and spoke.

"Where did you get this?"

"Tigress took it from the Hospital, she took the blood of only deceased patients so you don't feel bad about taking a mortal's blood while their still a live"

"Tigress, you took dead people's blood?" Tigress only shrugged, and went back to eating her breakfast. Po then drank the blood without hesitation and left for the training hall. A few minutes later they were in the training hall, Jesse set up the training adversary but injected it with fake blood. Po was then standing in front of the dummy, and waiting to know what to do. Po looked to Jesse and asked him something.

"So what am I supposed to do here Jesse?"

"Stare into the cut I put into the adversary's side, and do not attack it for it's blood. Can ya do it?"

"I think so" Jesse then went over to the adversary, and cut it with a knife, it started to ooze out fake blood, Po did his best to resist the temptation of drinking it's blood, but he can't resist himself, and ran over to the dummy and licked the dummy's bleeding side, he then spat it out in disgust due to the fact that it was fake blood. Jesse then went over to Po and talked to him.

"It's gonna be a long time before you learn to control your thirst but you'll get used to not reacting to blood and resisting the urge to drink it. Come on, let's take a break" Tigress then stepped in.

"Take a break, he's just failed his first attempt at not drinking blood"

"Tigress, he's just a beginner, he'll get used to it soon, we just have to be patient" Tigress just sighed and said 'Okay' and walked with Jesse and Po to the kitchen.

A/N: Chapter 4 is finished. Po is gonna take a long time to learn to control his thirst, and Tigress will be showing those special feelings for the newly created Vampire soon, and you all have awesome favorite vampire movies, and as some of you may know, mine is 'Queen of the Damned' Please review, thanks.


	5. Confession

Normal P.O.V.

Tigress was staying up for the night since she had a lot on her mind. She thought a lot about Po, but what was she thinking? She couldn't love him, he was a vampire, and she was nervous about what Shifu would say about it. She then heard knocking at her door.

"Come in" Po came into the room, and sat down next to Tigress on her bed. Tigress spoke.

"What is it Po?"

"Can't sleep"

"You're a Vampire, you're not supposed to sleep during the night"

"Jesse told me about the little conversation you had this morning. I'm not gonna lose control of my thirst and end up turning into a monster(A/N: Ironic considering that's what vampires are)"

"I know but, but, but, okay enough of this...I love you Po!"

"What?"

"I don't care if you're a vampire, you're still the caring panda I've come to know today" She then pulled Po into a hug. Po returned it and spoke.

"I understand, the truth is, I love you too"

"You do?"

"Yes, when you hugged me in Gongmen city jail, back when I was still mortal, I felt a spark inside that told me that Tigress was the one" Tigress purred when she heard him say that. She then asked him something that he thought in a million years would never happen.

"Po, just for tonight, in a vampires words, 'Sleep in the same coffin tonight?'

"I will Tigress, I will" He then got into bed with her, and they were both very nervous and sweaty. Po then noticed that Tigress then was closer to his side of the bed, and she kissed him on the lips. And Po wasn't really caring, he was enjoying the whole thing! They then put their troubled minds to sleep.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, my Saturday has been pretty sucky so far, and I'm super tired. Yesterday I got the 'Queen of the Damned' soundtrack on my iPod, it's so awesome. Anyway, please review, thanks.


	6. Qui-Gong's plan

Normal P.O.V.

Tigress and Po woke up the next morning with anger on their faces, Jesse saw the whole thing! Po and Tigress were now a Vampire x Mortal couple, and they wouldn't let anyone get in the way of their relationship. Jesse who was about to run for his life, handed Po some blood and ran out of the room. Po picked up the bag and looked at it, and threw it in the trash. Tigress was so surprised at what Po just did, he just turned down blood, he was now in total control of his blood lust. She had never been more proud of him.

"Po, did you really just turn down blood?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It took only one day and night for you to control your thirst, I mean how did you do it?"

"I thought about what you would think about me if I couldn't control it, so I decided to do some overnight training"

"Well Vampire boy,I've never been more proud of you" Tigress then kissed his cold as death cheek, and he smiled.

A few hours later, they had decided to take the day off and spend the day in the Palace lounge. Po was laying down on the couch and had some blood, and he didn't go crazy and rabid over it, Tigress sat on the lounge chair just staring at Po with a gleaming look in her eyes, and Jesse was sitting on the other lounge chair reading a copy of Stephen King's 'Dream catcher'. Jesse was also starting to notice that Tigress has grown more closer to Po ever since Qui-Gong had bit him, they were falling in love.

-Jungle of the Kai-Su-

Shifu and the four of the Furious Five stood outside Qui-Gong's temple, and it was the same one he was sealed in after he was turned into a statue. Qui-Gong stepped out of the temple, startling Shifu and the others, and they shifted into battle stances. Qui-Gong spoke.

"Shifu, my old friend"

"Qui-Gong, I demand you return Po back to mortal!"

"Why should I? He'll be of great use in my army"

"What are you talking about?"

"I have bitten various warriors around the world and turning them into vampires like myself, and manipulate them with my mind control, and they'll be my blood sucking demon slaves forever"

"Are you stupid? Because Po is too kind and loving to attack someone just for their blood"

"Oh, I'm not" Qui-Gong then snapped his fingers, and a Vamparized Master Croc, and Ox stood before Shifu.

"Take them away and lock them up, we'll send a ransom note saying that they will be Vampires too unless the Dragon Warrior will join my army" Ox immediately obeyed and sent a messenger hawk with the ransom note. Croc then took the warriors to a giant cage where they would be kept until Po agreed to join their army. Qui-Gong then laughed in amusement.

A/N: Trouble is coming in the next chapter, and to let everyone know, I'll be doing a horror story that will be Kung fu Panda based, and I promise you, each chapter will send a shiver down your spines. Please review, thanks.


	7. Death of an immortal

Normal P.O.V.

Everyone was asleep in their beds, just dreaming about random stuff. Po was sleeping in his own room tonight, since Tigress and Jesse stayed up late to have a little talk. Qui-Gong then entered Po's room and placed his paw on his forehead, and whispered something.

The next morning Jesse woke up early to make breakfast for Po and Tigress, he was making waffles for Tigress, and Pancakes with blood on them instead of syrup. Tigress then barged into the kitchen with tiny tears streaming out of her face.

"Tigress, what's going on?"

"Po's gone!"

"As in, 'gone' gone?"

"Yes, and the kidnapper is Qui-Gong"

"How do you know it was him that took Po?"

"He left a note saying that if I wanted him back so badly, he would come to the Jungle of the Kai-Su and fight for him"

"Well, what are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna free his stone cold butt from Qui-Gong" Jesse then nodded and they ran out of the Palace and toward the Jungle of the Kai-Su.

A few hours passed and it was getting dark, Jesse and Tigress reached the Jungle's temple. They ran into the main court room to see Shifu and the Five chained to the floor. Qui-Gong then stepped into the room wearing a golden crown on his head and silver bracelets that had dragon designs on them.

"Ah, Tigress"

"Qui-Gong, what is the meaning of this?"

"Well, I was going to send a ransom note telling you that I had your friends, but then I figured that it would be much easier if I went into the Palace and do everything myself"

"Do what?"

"Behold the new general of my armies" Po then came out behind Qui-Gong wearing black pants, and the same items that Qui-Gong wore, but without the crown. Jesse gave a look of shock and spoke.

"Po, what did he do to you?"

"Stupid child, he is now my army's lead general, and my mind-controlled slave" Qui-Gong was doing this through mind-control. Qui-Gong then turned to Po.

"Is it your destiny to be one of the lead generals of this vampire army?"

"Yes"

"Prove it, kill Tigress" he said pointing at Tigress. Po spoke back to him.

"She means nothing to me anymore my master"

"Nevertheless, I would like you to kill her" Po then walked over to Tigress, shoved a knife with a poisoned blade into her chest. Tigress then fell to the floor, and was unconscious in a puddle of her own blood. Shifu was heart broken to see what Qui-Gong made Po to to her beloved daughter, even though he never felt that way about her. He and the others then broke free of their chains and attacked Po. Mantis then injected a acupuncture needle into Po's forehead, he was cured of Qui-Gong's hypnotism. Po then got up with an angry look, and attacked Qui-Gong, he bit his neck and drank Qui-Gong's blood. Once he was completely drained away, he started to turn into a marble statue and crumble up into tiny little bits of stone. Po then ran over to the lifeless Tigress and held her in his arms. Po then pulled Tigress' head up to his and was getting ready to bite her until Shifu spoke up in rage.

"No Po, I cannot allow you to do this to my daughter, I forbid it!"

"There's no other way Shifu, would you rather have Tigress alive again as a vampire, or would you rather not have her alive at all?" He looked to the other warriors who gave Shifu nods, even Jesse nodded. Shifu then turned back to Po and only said 'I will do anything for my daughter, so you may turn her into a vampire' Po then looked down at Tigress' neck and sunk his fangs into her neck.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Anyway tomorrow will be the last chapter where you will find out if Tigress is gonna come back to life or not. Please review, thanks.


	8. Big things have Small beginnings

Normal P.O.V.

Shifu, Crane, Mantis, Viper, Monkey, and Jesse were sitting in the lounge room, waiting to see what became of Tigress after Po bit her. They then looked to the door to see Tigress with a pale complexion and blood red eyes like Po's. Shifu then got up and spoke.

"Tigress, you look just as beautiful as you once did when you were mortal"

"Thank you" Po then stepped in and spoke as well.

"That's not all, look!" Po then placed his arm into a sun beam, and it didn't chap up, and it didn't burn, and Po wasn't screaming in pain.

"For some reason I can go into the sunlight now" Shifu spoke with fascination in his eyes.

"You drank Qui-Gong's immortal blood. Qui-Gong was the only vampire that ever possessed it. Now that you drank it Po, you can go into the sunlight, and when you bit Tigress, some of your blood went into hers, and she can go out in the daylight as well"

"Wow, so cool. But just one thing, how are we gonna hide our red eyes?" Jesse stood up and said two words.

"Colored contacts" Po and Tigress nodded in reply. Tigress then spoke.

"Now for even more shocking news...I'm pregnant" they all gasped. Shifu just smiled and spoke.

"You don't know how proud I am of the both of you. You're both gonna be great parents and vampires" Tigress and Po were just so happy to hear the words that just came out of Shifu's mouth. Po then took Tigress' now cold as death paw, and they walked together in the daylight. They could only smile in happiness as they awaited not only the birth of their child, but many other things to come in their new immortal lives.

-Back at the Temple of the Kai-Su-

A young wolf was standing in the remains of what was once Qui-Gong's body before Po drained it of it's immortal blood. He was wearing all black leather, and gray fur with three slash marks on the right side of his face, and his right eye was pale blue that had no pupil in it, but the one on the left was red. He stood above the shards of what used to be the vampire who had been turned into a marble statue and spoke.

"Do you hear that my lord? It's the sound of lost souls that have been drained of their blood in China. Misery has become my power, when they grow sadder, I grow stronger. And we will revive the army of the Kai-Su-da (A/N: Chinese for 'Damned Ones') with their blood that was once theirs, now completely drained from their hearts. And I will give China the blood thirsty ruler it deserves" he then grimaced sinisterly and left the temple.

A/N: Cool ending right? Remember that Kung fu Panda based horror story I promised you? Well, I'm not gonna write it just yet, but I'll get to it as soon as I am done with this 'Alpha and Omega' story about a young man who sacrifices himself to save Kate and Humphrey from being shot by his abusive Step-father, and as a thanks the wolves use a powerful form of magic to give the boy new life as a wolf, and Kate and Humphrey raise him as their own son. Be sure to check it out! Please review, thanks.


End file.
